Fairy Tail Light and Darkness
by Azza1608
Summary: Natsu, the son of Zeref and Mavis, is left in the care of Igneel and Grandina before being abandoned in the wilderness with his adoptive sister Wendy. Join Natsu as he begins to discover his heritage whilst he encounters the remnants of his fathers legacy and discovers what he really is. (It's better than the summary I swear!)
1. Escape From The Dark

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **Yes another Fairy Tail fic and as the description read it has what I believe to be the makings of a really good one.**

 **This was requested by Streetmallet and I do apologise for how long it took to get this out but as I'm sure you noticed I've been also working on other stuff too. Hopefully this first chapter not only gets you but also anyone else excited and yes I haven't listed a pairing yet because it's a surprise for now.**

 **Also at the time I am uploading this we will be in the final few days before Chapter 545 aka the final chapter of the Fairy Tail series so I just want to take a moment to acknowledge all the hard work Hiro Mashima has put into the series to create what we all know and love today. Despite what we all personally like and dislike one thing is for certain that each and every one of us has definitely taken the series to heart and experienced a wonderful adventure together and for that Hiro we all thank you!**

 **Now hopefully when the final chapter drops we get the continuation of the anime or at least something but I digress please remember to celebrate another one of the amazing legends of manga/anime as it concludes!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Escape From The Dark**

 **/Unknown Forest/**

"Hand the child to me Lady Mavis," a voice roared through the forest as a young woman dashed through the forest at high speed.

In the woman's hands was a child no more than a year old, the child was sound asleep as the woman hurried through the forest.

Arriving at an abandoned village the woman ran to a large mansion and entered, her eyes darting around everywhere.

"So you have arrived then, Mavis," a woman said as she emerged from the shadows. "I trust you were followed?"

Mavis sighed as she cradled the child in her arms. "Yes Irene is on my trail so we don't have time to talk about this in detail. My only question is will you take my son to them, the Dragons I mean?"

"Are you sure Mavis, you will never see your son again if I take him?"

Mavis looked down at her son with tears in her eyes as she nodded. "He'll be better off that way; a chance for my son to live a normal life is worth the pain."

"Then pass the boy here, if what you said is true Irene will be here at any moment and she must not know of my existence."

"Of course I understand," Mavis said as she handed the child to the woman.

"Your son will be taken care of Mavis; Dragons are very protective of those they care about."

"I know but before you go let me give him something." Mavis held out her son's right arm and placed a tattoo on his shoulder that was a golden colour. She then placed a second tattoo on his forearm.

"Mavis you didn't-."

"I've given him my power, naturally he will have to learn to use it for himself but if he is as smart as even one of his parents then I think he'll be fine. As for the Guild Mark that's for when he's older, surely Fairy Tail will survive into the future and he might gain some answers there."

Handing the woman a pendant she quickly ran to the end of the room.

"Make sure to give him that for me, a little reminder of his mother. I'll hold Irene off long enough for you to get away. Thank you again, Anna."

"Mavis you still haven't told me the child's name," Anna said as Mavis smiled.

"His name is Natsu, I'm sure you can guess the rest." With that Mavis swiftly exited the building leaving Anna with Natsu in her arms.

"The child of the Black Wizard Zeref and Fairy Mavis Vermillion, there's only one Dragon I see you paired with," Anna said as she disappeared back into the shadows.

Mavis had made sure to put some distance between her and the town before waiting for Irene. Within minutes the scarlet haired mage had arrived.

"Where is young Master Natsu?"

"By now far beyond Zeref's reach by now," Mavis said as Irene became furious.

"After all Lord Zeref had done for you, all the sacrifices and hardship you would destroy his life's work!"

"Our child is not some object for him to experiment with he is a living being, Zeref has already tainted him with enough of that Demonic essence I wish I could have stopped him before he started!"

"Lord Zeref's goal of creating E.N.D has been foiled because of you, years of research destroyed and his only surviving subject now missing!"

"Irene my son will not share our cursed fate; he will live a normal life with normal friends! I won't allow you to ruin his future over Zeref's horrific experiments!"

Mavis began to glow a golden colour as a large sphere appeared around the two.

"You would hinder me that much as to use the Fairy Sphere!"

"If I weren't cursed then I would still give my life for my son anyway, no amount of pain you inflict on me will force me to drop this barrier!"

"Is that so dearest Mavis, you value our child that much."

Mavis' eyes widened in surprise as Zeref emerged from the woods with his usual calm expression.

"Lord Zeref I apologize for failing you," Irene said as Zeref waved his hand.

"Your failure was expected Irene, when one deals with Mavis they usually come out on the worse end of things. Unfortunately Natsu is gone and I can no longer sense his whereabouts which is most unfortunate."

Walking up to Mavis he could only smile at her.

"Destroying several of my books, burning all my notes and running off with my vessel, unfortunately Mavis you forget that we cannot die. I will one day possess the materials again, a vessel however will need to be acquired."

"Do what you want to me Zeref, Natsu's safe and that's all that matters!"

"He is safe now since you've assured him to be a failure, don't think I can't tell your missing a good portion of your power I am your husband after all. As of now I have no further use for him other than the fact that he is my son."

"How are you able to be so cold Zeref after all we've been through?"

"How can you be so radiant despite the curse we both suffer? Irene, take Mavis with us. I have a few things I must try before letting her return to her guild."

"Of course Lord Zeref but about the Fairy Sphere we can't leave until she deactivates it?"

"A bluff by Mavis she doesn't have the power to maintain it for more than a few minutes I'd say."

"I see, I shall make all the necessary arrangements at once."

"Don't judge me dear Mavis; this is how I've always been from the start."

Knocking Mavis out Zeref looked up at the sky, his eyes turning crimson.

 **/Anna's POV/**

It had been several days since Anna had met with Mavis and she still couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman.

"Forced to give up her child and have him sent to be raised by Dragons, a mother's worst nightmare."

After making her way up a mountainside she tapped on the rock next to her several times revealing a hidden pathway.

Making her way inside Anna could hear a low rumble as she approached a Dragon.

"Anna Heartfilia you have returned once more, with another child no less."

"Hello Grandina, yes this is Natsu. Now I know that he was completely against it last time but I want Igneel to raise this child."

Grandina moved her head to get a better look at the child before tapping his fore head with her snout.

"Hmm this one might actually peak his interest, he can be quite stubborn but he'll see the potential in that boy I'm sure. Tell me though about his hair-."

"The result of his father Zeref, in the letter I received from Mavis she said that he'd attempted to turn this child into the most powerful demon in the catalogue of books Zeref possesses. I can only assume that his hair was originally a blonde or gold type colour but had black mixed in when the demon was introduced."

"Such a sad beginning for one so fragile, Igneel should be up at the peak as usual. When you talk to him try to make it sound like he has no choice that usually works."

"Thank you Grandina," Anna said as she exited the cave and looked up at the peak. "Well here we go again."

After spending half an hour carefully climbing the cliff Anna reached the peak and sure enough Igneel was curled up at the top, opening one eye to look at Anna approaching.

"So it was you, smelt you a mile away. So that's the kid you were talking about huh, doesn't look like much to me."

"Grandina said to take a closer look and you'd see his potential."

Igneel let out a low rumbling noise as he moved his head closer to the baby and put his snout to Natsu's forehead.

"Hmm interesting, very interesting. Perhaps I was too hasty in saying I wouldn't take him. I sense two completely opposite magics within him yet he isn't dead, perhaps I will take him on."

"That was surprisingly easy Grandina made it seem like you wouldn't take him unless I made it seem like there was no choice."

"Bah she doesn't know what she's talking about, what does it matter I'll take the boy. I trust he's now a part of the plan?"

"Yes Mavis said any life would be better for him than E.N.D so I assume she's ok with it.

"Yes I'd heard rumours of E.N.D floating around and had you not presented the child to me I wouldn't have been inclined to believe them."

"Well he isn't E.N.D Igneel, just another powerful Demon unbound by the books of Zeref. I think Mavis took him away before he could bind Natsu to a book and power him up to be E.N.D."

"Well in any event the boy will be raised though unlike the blue haired one Grandina is looking after this boy will be trained rigorously!"

"I'm sure you'll be fair Igneel, now I must go to check on the other children thanks again for taking him."

Igneel just let out a low rumble as he took Natsu from Anna and placed him where he could keep an eye on him.

"Also make sure he keeps this it was from his mother," Anna said as she placed the pendant around his neck. "Until we meet again Igneel."

Igneel ignored her as he focused his attention on the child in front of him. "Perhaps all isn't lost after all."

 **/12 Years Later Natsu's POV/**

"You call that a King's Roar boy, this is a roar! **Fire Dragon King's Roar!** " A massive torrent of fire erupted from Igneels maw which destroyed the top of the mountain opposite them.

"That's no fair you've had way more practice with it than I have you only taught me how to use King magic last week!"

"Quit complaining Natsu and try it again once you realise why it's not coming out as powerful as it should be then you'll be able to correct your mistake and improve upon it."

"Why can't you just tell me what I'm doing wrong Igneel Grandina always tells Wendy when she screws up?"

Igneel looked at Natsu before letting out a low rumble. "I suppose you are mature enough to know why I push you so hard but if I tell you then you must never tell anyone not even Wendy."

"C'mon Igneel you know I won't say anything if it's important I never have before."

"Yes you always were mature for your age even though you do tend to complain a lot though that probably comes with age."

Natsu leant against Igneel's leg as the Dragon sighed. "So what's up?"

"Natsu there will come a time where Grandina and I will no longer be around to take care of the two of you, to keep things simple one day when you wake up we will be gone and it will be up to you to take care of Wendy."

"But why do you have to go Igneel," Natsu asked confused as the Dragon shook his head.

"I cannot tell you these things Natsu but know that one day we will return and explain everything, you are smart enough to know that everything I do is for a reason so please trust me."

"So this must be why you never help me solve my problems because I need to be ready for when you leave."

"Yes and no, Natsu when I'm gone it will be up to you to continue to discover new applications for your magic as well as improve upon your other magical talents."

"Alright Igneel I'll stay quiet about it but I want full details when you come back, then we'll fight because I'll be super strong by then!"

"Perhaps Natsu but remember one thing, the day we are gone that golden marking on your arm will lead you to a place that takes in all kinds of brats like you or so I've been told."

"Huh if you say so, hey can we go find something to eat," Natsu said as he jumped on the Dragon's back.

"Well now I don't see why not," Igneel said as he took off from where they were and dove towards the forest below.

' _The day is coming soon Natsu but I know you'll make us proud after all I did raise you.'_

 **/Three Years Later Natsu and Wendy's POV/**

"Natsu wake up, wake up!"

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and sat up as he looked around noticing he was in a clearing, turning to Wendy he could see she was crying.

"What's up Wendy," he asked as she continued to sob.

"Well I woke up and went to look for Grandina and I can't find her anywhere and I can't even pick up her scent!"

Natsu's eyes shot wide open, _'Igneel warned me of this but I didn't think it was gonna be this soon! I can't let Wendy know but I need to convince her to come with me."_

"Hey Wendy calm down I'm sure there's a reason why they're gone, I can't smell Igneel anywhere either. I don't want to sound mean but crying won't solve anything we need to figure out a plan."

"A plan, what type of plan," Wendy sniffed.

"Well a plan for… if they don't come back we still have to live you know."

Wendy looked at Natsu slightly shocked before sighing. "You're right Natsu that's why you're the big brother."

"Yeah exactly now I have an idea but we'll need to find one of those towns where others like us live. You remember Anna right?"

"The nice lady who taught us how to read and write as well as things about the human world, what about her?"

"See this mark on my arm I remember Igneel saying she had one just like it so I'm guessing if we find out what the mark means then we can find out where Anna is, surely she'd know something right?"

"Of course she's the one who found them in the first place she's bound to know where they are," Wendy exclaimed as she got up and looked around. "So if we want to find one of these towns which way do we go?"

"Isn't it obvious we climb up a cliff or mountain and get a better view," Natsu replied as she nodded in approval.

"Alright then Natsu lets go," Wendy said as the two began to make their way towards the nearest mountain.

On the way Natsu pulled a locket out of his pocket and opened it. _'N V, I wonder if anyone knows about this at this place we're going to?'_

"Come on Natsu hurry," Wendy shouted as Natsu quickly shook the thoughts off.

"Right I'm coming," he said as the two began to race up the mountainside quite quickly.

Once the two reached the top there was a single tree in the centre which Natsu quickly climbed.

"Do you see anything Natsu?"

"Hmm well I don't really know what one of these towns is supposed to look like but I think this is one, it'll take a while but we could get there today."

"Really that's a relief," Wendy sighed as Natsu jumped out of the tree.

"Don't think that just because we find one town that Anna will have to be there Wendy we might have to go on an adventure to find her."

"An adventure that sounds like fun," Wendy replied cheerfully as Natsu grinned.

' _She forgot about Igneel and Grandina being missing rather quickly oh well,'_ Natsu thought as the two began to race down the other side of the mountain.

After spending most of the day on the move Natsu and Wendy arrived at the edge of the town.

"Well that took a while," Natsu sighed as Wendy nodded in agreement.

"At least we made it before nightfall otherwise who knows what monsters we would have run into out there."

"Good point," Natsu said as the two made their way into the town. "Stick close to me Wendy we don't know what these people are like."

"Ok I'll watch your back," Wendy replied as Natsu laughed in amusement.

The two at first began looking around for any sign of either the emblem on Natsu's arm or any sign of Anna and found none of either.

"Maybe no one in this town knows anything," Wendy sighed as the two sat down in a side street.

"Maybe but have you noticed how strange this place is everyone seems to be almost scared of something."

"Do you think that's why no one will even look at us?"

"I don't know but somethings telling me we should leave."

"Ok Natsu let's go," Wendy replied as the two went to stand up only for two thugs to be blocking the way they came.

"Leaving so soon kids why not stay awhile and …. See the sights," one of the thugs said as the other began to laugh.

Natsu and Wendy turned around only to be met with two more of them. "Listen we're not here looking for trouble," Natsu said as the thugs began to laugh.

"Well now isn't that a shame because trouble was looking for you two wasn't it guys," one of the thugs said as they nodded in agreement. "You two look like you'd fetch a high price at auction maybe you should come with us eh?"

Natsu began to realise the severity of the situation and whispered to Wendy. "When I say now jump up to that balcony ok."

"Alright Natsu," she replied as one of the thugs began to reach for Natsu.

"Now!" Wendy jumped high into the air and landed gracefully on the balcony as Natsu grabbed the man's arm and threw him at two of the others.

"What the hell," one of the thugs shouted as he rushed Natsu.

Ignitig his fists Natsu punched the man in the chest winding him and sent hm flying out of the back street, across the road and into a building.

"This kids a mage don't hold back boy's," one of the other thugs said as three of them rushed Natsu.

"If there is one thing I despise its people who try to enslave others, **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " The attack struck all three of them causing an explosion which flicked up dust.

Natsu quickly jumped up to meet Wendy as the two began to run across the rooftops.

"Remember your training Wendy who knows if there's any more," Natsu shouted as she nodded.

"Oh there's plenty more of us kid, no one crosses Ebon Revenant and lives!" Natsu and Wendy were quickly surrounded by at least six mages as they stood back to back.

"Well this escalated quickly huh?"

"Well you were right about leaving at least."

"You ready to do this sis?"

"Try to keep up big brother, **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

"Hmph your pretty cocky today, **Fire Dragon's Talon!** "

Natsu and Wendy began to fight off the mages as the fight spilled onto the streets below.

"You little punk we're supposed to just capture you but after that I think killin ya will be much easier, **Flame Shot!** "

Natsu grinned as he began to eat the flames which caused everyone in the area to look on in shock.

"Blegh that fire tasted gross you mustn't be strong thanks for the meal though."

"Did that little freak just eat fire!"

"No way what the hell did that kid just do?"

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu punched one of the mages in the face while they were caught off guard and kicked another one before taking off down the street. Looking up to the roof he could see Wendy easily taking care of her pursuers.

' _Now we just need to get out,'_ Natsu thought before a large wave of darkness tore up the street in front of him which he quickly dodged.

"So you're the little freak who's been messing with my Guild Members huh, you don't look like much."

' _This guy is way stronger with the others no more playing around; I guess he's the leader?'_ Natsu looked at the man who was wearing a dark purple cloak with an insignia on it.

"Ebon Revenant, that's the last thing you'll think of when I crush the life out of you kid, I don't know how you managed to give my boys so much trouble but I ain't gonna play around."

The man rushed forward and immediately went on the offensive as Natsu began to block his strikes. _'These are coming in pretty fast I'd better make sure I pay attention.'_

"Well you've got some skill kid but let's see how you handle this, **Dark Impact!** "

Natsu barely managed to dodge the attack as the man kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into a building.

"Gahaha you did alright for a little squirt but it ends here," the man said as he began to form a ball of darkness in his hand before he stopped and looked at the building. "What the-."

"Well that's enough of the warm up," Natsu said as he walked out of the building completely unharmed.

"So you can take a few hits big deal," the man scoffed as Natsu sighed.

"Time to wrap this up I guess," Natsu said as he began to walk forward only this time several duplicates of himself began to appear alongside him. "Time for round 2."

Natsu and his duplicates all took off faster than the man could track as they began to quickly circle him.

"You little punk don't get so cocky," the man began to charge an attack before he was hit several times from different directions. "What the, which way did he just-."

"Don't bother it's over, **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Striking the man and bringing him to the ground Natsu followed up by punching him straight in the gut. "I'd suggest getting out of the trade you're in its disgusting."

Natsu began to walk away as the man slowly got to his feet. "Make a fool out of me will you I'll kill you!"

The man suddenly began charging an enormous amount of magic between his hands and began to expand it before his face was suddenly smashed into the ground.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you some decency; you don't attack someone from behind that's pretty rude."

Natsu casually turned around and looked at the man. "Thanks but I had it covered," Natsu said as he blew some flames out of his mouth.

"I'm sure you did kid that was pretty impressive, this guy here's the leader of a Dark Guild round these parts and you took him down quite easily."

"Dunno what a Dark Guild is my little sister and I got attacked by these guys and ended up fighting them."

"Seriously you don't know what a Dark Guild is what type of backwards place where you born that there are no Dark Guilds?"

"Dunno lived in the mountains my whole life, but enough about me who are you?"

"The names Gildarts kid I'm a mage like you what's your name?"

"Natsu nice to meet you, at least you haven't tried to attack me yet."

"I'm not in a Dark Guild kid I'm in a regular old Guild called Fairy Tail though you've probably never heard of it."

"Huh is that right well it was nice meeting you but I've gotta go make sure my sister is alright she was being chased by a few of those Dark Guild guys."

"I'm just fine Natsu," Wendy said as she jumped off a nearby roof and landed next to him. "So who's this guy?"

"My names Gildarts young lady and no I'm not with these guys."

"Really then why are you here," Wendy asked as Gildarts scratched his head.

Pulling out a piece of paper and tossing it to the pair. "I came here to take these guys out but it seems you two handled them. I'm guessing the two of you aren't from around here huh?"

"That obvious huh, nah we just got here and some of these guys tried to kidnap us so we fought back."

"You kids really stumbled into a real mess huh, this towns a haven for Dark Guilds. The town of Saiten has more jobs to its name than any other place in Earthland so you two got lucky."

"If it's so dangerous then why are you here," Natsu asked as Gildarts smiled.

"Something tells me you already know the answer to that kid, now tell me why the two of you are here?"

"We're here for two reasons, to find someone named Anna and I need to find out what a symbol I have means."

"Hmm well I can't say I know any Anna's but a symbol I might be able to help with, what's the symbol look like?"

Natsu walked over to the man and revealed his mark which caused the man to look at him surprised.

"Where'd you get that mark kid," Gildarts asked as Natsu sighed.

"No idea from what I've been told I've had it since birth."

Gildarts revealed his own mark as Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "It's the same!"

"Yep, kid this is the Guild Mark for Fairy Tail. Now I'm not sure how you managed to end up with that mark but there's only one person I know that could tell you but you'd have to come with me back to Magnolia."

Natsu looked over at Wendy who nodded before returning his attention to Gildarts. "We'll come with you to this guild hopefully someone might know Anna there too."

"Right it's just a day's journey from here but I've been meaning to ask you something. What magic do the two of you have anyway?"

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer but I have other magic I just don't know what it is."

"And I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer," Wendy said as Gildarts nodded.

"Dragon Slayers huh now there's a rare magic you don't see every day. So let's get going then."

The two nodded as they quickly left the town.

 **/Magnolia/**

After walking for most of the day the trio made it to the outskirts of Magnolia.

"See that building over there you two that's Fairy Tail, just wait here a minute and we'll get going."

"Why are we waiting here," Natsu asked confused before the ground began to shake violently as the entire town began to shift revealing a single path to the guild.

"Whoa does that happen for all the people in your guild?"

"No just me hell they called it the Gildarts shift so that should explain it to you clear enough."

Natsu could only smile as the three began to walk to the guild, reaching the entrance within a few minutes.

"Hope you kids aren't shy, you walk in with me all eyes will be on you," Gildarts said as the two nodded. "Just stay close and you'll be fine."

Gildarts opened the door and the three made their way inside.

"Hey look Gildarts is back!"

"No point askin if he succeeded in his job we all know the answer!"

Many of the guild members began to cheer at Gildarts' arrival before they began to notice Natsu and Wendy behind him.

"Hey who are the two runts Gildarts you pick em up somewhere on your job?"

Gildarts ignored the question as he made his way to the bar where an old man sitting on the counter looked up at him.

"So how'd it go," the old man asked as Gildarts grinned slightly.

"Well I got there and the jobs done but I can't say I did much."

The old man raised an eyebrow before looking at Natsu and Wendy who were standing behind him.

"I take it the two of you had something to do with that?"

Natsu nodded as Gildarts continued to speak. "This kid in particular has something I think you'd find interesting, look at his forearm first then the upper arm."

The old man jumped off the counter and walked over to Natsu who eyed the man suspiciously.

"Settle down boy I'm not going to try anything, my name is Makarov what's yours?"

"Natsu," he replied as the old man looked at his forearm before his eyes widened.

"It can't be," Makarov said as he looked up at Natsu. "Show me the other marking you have."

Natsu revealed the Guild Mark as Makarov began to think to himself. _'Is this the boy the First Master predicted would one day arrive, the signs are rather convincing.'_

"So do you know anything Makarov," Natsu asked as the old man nodded.

"There was a message passed down from the First Master of our guild to await the arrival of a boy with half black half blonde hair bearing two of the guilds signature marks."

"Signature marks, Gildarts said this one was your Guild Mark but what's this one?"

"Well boy that is one of the three spells of Fairy Tail, Fairy Glitter. The thing is only one spell can be actively learnt and only the Guild Master normally know it, the other two being spells normally granted under certain conditions."

"So what's Fairy Glitter then," Natsu asked confused.

"An attack that is overwhelmingly powerful boy, I assume you have never used it?"

"No I've always had it just like the Guild Mark and it's never done anything," Natsu replied as the old man nodded.

"I see, I want to see what you can do in a fight boy is that alright?"

"Why do you need to see me fight," Natsu asked confused.

"I want to see your magic for myself, really it's just a way I might be able to tell something about you."

Natsu looked at the old man as many of the other guild members had begun to gather round.

"I'll fight him gramps," a black haired boy said as he took off his shirt.

"Enough Gray it's not your decision," a scarlet haired mage said as she made her way to the front. "I'm Erza Scarlett sorry if Gray was harassing you."

"Erza why don't you shove off as if anyone wants to talk to you," a silver haired mage said as she began to laugh.

"That's enough all of you," Makarov said. "Mirajane stop that."

Mira and Erza stopped butting heads as the old man sighed. "Gildarts I want you to test him."

The Guild Hall fell silent as Gildarts sighed. "What do you want to do Natsu," he asked.

"If it'll get me some answers then I'm fine with it but we should fight away from here if I'm gonna fight properly."

"Gee cocky much," Mira said with a grin. "Still you look real strong maybe you could beat Erza over there."

Erza and Mira were immediately butting heads again as everyone collectively sighed.

"Hey kid we'll fight at the beach it's just past the back of the guild," Gildarts said as the two began to walk out with Wendy close behind.

"That kids gonna get crushed," Gray said as Makarov sighed.

"You might be surprised Gray," a voice said from the second floor.

"So you could sense it too Laxus," Makarov asked as the man jumped down and walked out the door.

"Dunno about all you guys but I'm keen to see what goes down," Laxus said as he left.

Natsu and Gildarts stood opposite to each other as the entire guild had turned out to watch.

"Alright kid I'm ready to get this started give me everything you've got," Gildarts said as he raised his arm.

Natsu's expression lost all emotion as he became encircled in fire before rushing Gildarts.

"Come and show me more of that magic I saw back at Saitan Natsu," Gildarts said as he powered up a strike.

"Is Gildarts crazy that'll kill him," Erza cried out in shock as Makarov raised his hand.

' _Let's see if you really are the First's child,'_ Makarov thought as Natsu reached Gildarts.

" **Crash Impact!** " Gildarts threw a punch and it went right through Natsu surprising him.

As the blow went towards Natsu he managed to dodge the attack fast enough before kneeing the Crash Mage in the side of the head. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Throwing another punch Gildarts managed to block it before kneeing him in the gut sending him back a few feet.

"No way that kid landed a hit on Gildarts not even I can do that," Mira shouted as the rest of the guild watched on in shock.

"Not bad kid but holding back isn't the best idea."

"Well I've never had anyone strong to fight before," Natsu replied as more versions of him began to appear.

' _Illusion magic just like the First Master's, there's no doubt about it now but I wonder what else you can do?'_

Natsu rushed Gildarts and began to circle him with speed as the Crash Mage smiled. "Now I've gotta say that type of technique would work on an ordinary opponent but you'll have to do better than that."

Raising his right leg Gildarts brought it back down causing the ground around the two to shatter.

' _That was brute force, this guys gonna be trouble,'_ Natsu thought as he used the pieces of earth to get higher into the air.

Natsu began to inhale as Gildarts immediately took on a defensive stance.

"Gildarts on the defensive what's he think a runt like that's gonna do," Elfman said.

" **Fire Dragon King's Roar!** " Natsu released an enormous breath attack which engulfed Gildarts within seconds flicking up dust and bits of earth everywhere.

As the dust cleared everyone was shocked to see Gildarts had actually been pushed back a few feet with Gildarts' cloak tattered and singed.

Natsu landed back on the ground in front of Gildarts panting slightly as the Crash Mage grinned. "That'll do kid that was a great attack."

"Anyone got any fire," Natsu asked as many of the guild members looked at him quizzically before Wendy spoke up.

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer and he can eat fire, it's the same for me I can eat wind."

"Anyone got any idea where Levy is she could make some," one of the guild members asked as Makarov sighed.

"She's currently off on a job Macao give the kid some fire."

"Well this ought to be interesting," Macao said as he shot some purple flames at Natsu who quickly sucked them into his mouth.

"Mhm that's some pretty good fire!"

Makarov could only sigh as a small smile appeared on his face. _'There is much I need to tell you about boy but it can wait for now, your mother would be proud at how you've grown.'_

 **/Alverez Empire Zeref's POV/**

Zeref stood on the outskirts of his own capital city Vistarion, looking out upon the empire which he had built a while ago.

"A nation built purely on a whim and yet look at it truly a marvel of this world. It seems Irene has succeeded in the task I set her to care for this place."

Zeref smiled as he casually strolled up to the front gates of the city as two guards blocked his path.

"Identify yourself in the name of his Excellency Emperor Spriggan," one of the guards said as the other one nodded in agreement.

"Emperor Spriggan," Zeref replied casually as the two guards looked at each other before looking back at him.

"If you truly are the Emperor then you must speak into this lacrima here the name of the interim leader of the Empire."

"Simple enough," Zeref said as he walked over to the lacrima and muttered Irene as the ground began to shake violently.

Within seconds a woman with scarlet hair appeared at the gate and rushed towards Zeref.

"My Lord you've finally returned," she said as she knelt before him shocking the guards who immediately knelt as well.

"Don't kneel Irene it's beneath you," Zeref sighed as she quickly rose to her feet.

"Lord Zeref shall I take us to the palace," she asked as Zeref nodded.

"The throne room please and summon the Spriggan called Brandish I've heard so much about, country demolisher a title I'm most interested to hear the origin behind."

"Of course my Lord," she said as the two disappeared before reappearing in the throne room, Zeref already sitting on the throne.

After waiting several minutes Irene returned with a green haired girl in tow. "Here is Brandish Lord Zeref."

"Thank you Irene I request that you leave us I have a top secret mission that not even you can be privy to."

Irene looked at Zeref for a brief moment before nodding and leaving the room.

"It is an honour to finally meet you sire," Brandish said as she knelt before him.

"Rise Brandish the Spriggan 12 are not required to kneel before me," Zeref sighed as Brandish quickly rose to her feet.

"What is it that you require my assistance for Lord Zeref?"

"Ah yes now this is a task that will require someone with your unique abilities, assuming that the title of country demolisher isn't just for show?"

"Of course not Lord Zeref I can accomplish any task laid before me."

"Is that so, I'll hold you to that Brandish. Now it has come to my attention that my son has just resurfaced in the Kingdom of Fiore."

"You have a son my Lord," Brandish asked shocked as Zeref nodded.

"Indeed he was taken from me before the Empire was even founded and until now even I could not sense his presence within the world.

"Before the Empire was founded, is he immortal like you?"

"I have no idea he was taken when he was just a baby so whatever he has hadn't manifested yet, however there is one thing I do know he has. My son Natsu is a half demon through my own doing, even being a half demon it is one of the most powerful demons I've created to date."

"So what exactly do you want me to do my Lord, retrieve him and bring him back?"

"No retrieving him now is out of the question, as it stands Natsu is currently an enigma to me so my task is this. Journey to Fiore and observe Natsu but never interfere under most circumstances."

"Excuse me Lord Zeref but wouldn't one of the more covert members of the Spriggan be better suited for this task?"

"No Brandish you are most suitable for this task for the other reason, Natsu is my son which means he will attract the attention of my failures that have formed the guild known as Tartaros. Now don't be fooled I say failures but each of them possess frightening and unique powers of their own. As you observe should you catch wind of any members of Tartaros attempting to make contact with my son or attack him you know what needs to be done."

"Eliminate them, so that is why you requested me. But wouldn't Irene be the optimal choice for such a task since she easily towers over most of us in power?"

"Once again you are incorrect, Irene isn't able to interfere because of another mage that wields considerable power and has knowledge of who she is. Currently I have no idea who this mage is only that she knows about myself and Irene specifically."

"Should I eliminate this person if I discover them?"

"No that person must be captured at all costs, speaking of which the leader of my failures you are also not permitted to engage. That demon is known as Mard Geer and unlike the others has something in his possession that must not be damaged not to mention that he is probably around your level of power."

"So what do I do if he shows up to attack Natsu?"

"Well that will depend on the situation, should I sense Natsu has no chance of winning I will appear personally to deal with him. We want as little interference with his life as possible to ensure his abilities are drawn out naturally."

"Very well Lord Zeref where am I heading to?"

"A town called Magnolia, from what I can sense he is still there currently at a guild called Fairy Tail."

"How are you able to tell Lord Zeref?"

"Just call it a hunch," Zeref said with a small smile as he stood up and made his way to the balcony motioning Brandish to follow.

"When would you like me to depart my Lord," Brandish asked as Zeref looked up at the sky.

"Hmm well now should be good, one more thing before you go. Under no circumstance are you to communicate in any way with Serena unless it occurs by chance in which you act according to the situation. He is currently on another important mission which could end up being just as critical as this one."

"Very well my Lord," Brandish said as she was about to leave before Zeref grabbed her arm, freezing her in place.

"I believe I said that you were to go now," Zeref said as Brandish disappeared in a flash.

Looking out over the capital Zeref could only sigh. "I wonder how you have grown Natsu."

 **Hopefully everyone enjoys this new series and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Mavis Vermillion The Fairy

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Mavis Vermillion The Fairy**

 **/Magnolia Natsu's POV/**

After the fight with Gildarts Natsu was asked to meet with the Master of the Fairy Tail Guild Makarov in private, feeling like he could trust the old man Natsu agreed and followed him to his office within the guild hall.

Once the two were inside Natsu closed the door and took a seat opposite the old man. "So how'd I do then?"

"Tell me boy that magic you were using which created duplicates of yourself do you know what magic that was?"

"No idea I've just always been able to do it for as long as I can remember, Igneel said it came as natural to me as breathing fire did to him."

"Breathing fire, who is this Igneel?"

"Oh my bad yeah Wendy and I were raised by Dragons and that's how we can use our Dragon Slayer abilities. See earlier they disappeared so Wendy and I began looking for the woman who brought us to them her names Anna and we ended up in that town called Saiten and that's how we met that Gildarts guy."

"Hmm walking blindly into an infamous town like that only confirms your story; I don't take you for a fool Natsu so if you say you were raised by Dragons then knowledge of such things obviously wasn't important to you. And to fill you in on your magic it is known as Illusion magic however yours is very unique, in fact there has only been one other mage in the last few hundred years capable of using it as easily as you."

"Illusion magic huh well that makes sense, so who's this other person who could use it and why's it so special?"

"Well Natsu regular Illusion magic is capable of creating something just like what you did with the duplicates however your magic is unique as you are able to give the Illusions physical form. In all my years there has only been one other mage I've known who has been able to conjure Illusions on such a scale and that is the First Master of our guild."

"Your First Master, they must have been really strong," Natsu said as Makarov nodded.

"First Master Mavis Vermillion was one of the four founders of our guild and was not only a gifted mage but a master tactician gaining her the nickname the fairy tactician. Now the First Master was also extremely wise Natsu, before her untimely death she had left a sealed letter with a note for whoever was the current master of the guild, have a read Natsu."

"Are you sure I should read this you just said that this was for the master only right?"

"Once you read it you'll understand," Makarov said with a small grin as Natsu began to read the letter.

 _To the current serving Guild Master_

 _Please ensure that the instructions for this sealed letter are followed or else a certain evil may one day return due to a specific person not gaining the knowledge meant solely for them reaching their eyes._

 _Within this letter lies vital information for a boy who will arrive sometime around the year X780 or so. This boy will have hair of both black and blonde and most likely know nothing about the current world or its customs. He will possess incredible power and power that is strikingly similar to my own._

 _In order for you to confirm it is the boy I speak of he will bear a golden Guild Mark and a permanent version of Fairy Glitter one of the three ancient spells of Fairy Tail._

 _If the boy possesses all said qualities the next step is to test his combat abilities against whoever is currently the strongest mage at the guild, if they are away on a quest they must be recalled immediately._

 _Once that is all done and he is deemed to be the boy I speak of you must hand him the sealed letter which he may open and read. Once he has read the letter he may speak of the biggest secret of Fairy Tail and if he does you may inform him of it however do not take him there._

 _It is my hope that this letter reaches that boy before it is too late and I thank however many masters who come after me for adhering to these strict guidelines._

 _M.V_

"M.V surely that's a coincidence," Natsu said as he finished the letter.

"I'm sure you will find some answers within this," Makarov said as he pulled an ancient looking letter from his top draw and handed it to Natsu. "See even if someone wanted to open the letter it would be pretty hard for them to do so, it's sealed with a powerful spell that can only be bypassed by its intended recipient."

"Well then let's see what we've got," Natsu said as he opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dearest Natsu_

 _You must have many questions, questions which I cannot answer at this time. However there is one that I'm sure you have wondered for as long as you have been able to think for yourself._

 _The locket you have had in your possession since you were left with Igneel and Grandina was given to you by me, at this point you must have already begun to suspect who I am._

 _Yes Natsu I am your mother Mavis Vermillion, the initials on the locket stand for Natsu Vermillion. You are my precious child Natsu one that I was forced to send to the Dragons in order to protect you from something horrific._

 _When you were young I gave you to Anna so that she would bring you to Igneel for your own safety, what I saved you from is something that is considered one of the greatest evils the world had seen at the time of writing this letter._

 _There is so much I want to tell you Natsu and we will one day meet but you must be patient, as we speak my physical body is currently dormant and in a safe location. The Fairy Tail Guild has given me the codename Lumen Histoire and ensured its knowledge is kept only to the master of the guild._

 _However using my magic I am able to manifest myself as a sort of ghost however I must remain far away from anywhere the current guild members might find me in order to prevent the knowledge of my existence hidden._

 _So now it comes to my request, I want you to come find me Natsu. The journey will be a long one but I'm sure that the current master would be more than willing to send someone with you in order to assist you._

 _My spirit currently resides in a land to the North which is covered in every element you can think of from snow to desert. Please don't rush to get here I would be heartbroken if something happened along the way._

 _The name of the country to the North at the time of this letter is Raaesh, once you reach this land if you buy a map and put in these coordinates you will find me._

 _Now you are probably wondering why I am so far away, why I didn't just hide on the top of a mountain in Fiore somewhere and there are two reasons for that. The first reason is that the great evil I spoke of earlier will undoubtedly still be active and immediately begin hunting for my body. The second reason is a Dragon by the name of Achnologia, I'm sure you learnt of him from Igneel._

 _I apologize for not being there for you as a mother should have been, circumstances have forced things to pan out the way they have. It is my hope that I will one day see you and explain everything to you but it is after all your decision._

 _I look forward to one day meeting you my darling son and seeing how much you've grown._

 _M.V_

Natsu slowly handed the letter to the old man, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to compose himself.

"So it is as I thought the First is indeed your mother, still this is indeed quite the task she has set you. Now before we get into the details did you want to ask about the-."

"No I … I understand all about that," Natsu sighed.

"I see then that leaves your journey, it sais here that I am to assign someone to go with you are you ok with that?"

Natsu nodded in agreement as Makarov began to think to himself. "I will send Gildarts with you, Raaesh is a harsh land full of dangers and I'm sure Gildarts would love it there anyway. You do realise though that if you took the other one with you-."

"Yeah I know she wouldn't survive, if it's as harsh there as you say then she definitely wouldn't be able to last long. Wendy isn't weak by any means but she lacks confidence in herself and her abilities sometimes which could cost her life."

"So what do you think you should do then, she is your sister am I correct?"

"I'll have to leave without telling her, could I ask that-."

"Of course we'll look after her Natsu she'll be treated like family here," Makarov replied as Natsu nodded.

"She will probably cry a lot but please do take care of her. This sounds like I'll be gone for awhile."

"Natsu I wanted to ask you, since this is your mothers guild would you like to become an official Fairy Tail mage?"

"If it was my mother's guild then of course, but could you also let Wendy join?"

"Of course I assumed that's what you wanted anyway, so any idea when you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as I can, well as soon as that Gildarts guy is ready."

"He'll be ready right now the man is hardly here anyway no one would be surprised if he just up and left at a moment's notice. See that house over there on the outskirts of town wait there for him. Feel free to leave through the window and I'll cover for you," Makarov sighed knowing all the younger ones would surely ask a staggering amount of questions.

"Thank you for all this," Natsu said as he bowed slightly.

"By the way since you are a Fairy Tail mage now it makes it easier for me to explain both yours and Gildarts' absences. I'm going to log this as a S+ Quest, normally a regular mage wouldn't be allowed within miles of a regular S Class Quest but this won't just be a normal quest for you."

Natsu looked at the old man confused as he sighed.

"I'll be telling this to Gildarts too so he can explain it as you go but this will also be an S Class Promotion Trial for you, I'm confident that over the course of your time away you will become S Class mage material though it will be up to Gildarts to determine that."

"Why are you giving me special treatment, I doubt just anyone would get a task like this and you only met me a few hours ago?"

"Well you won't exactly be here to take part in the normal S Class Promotion Trials so I figured this would make up for it. You might question my reasoning but I've been the master of this Guild since I was 47 years old I think I can spot talent in someone."

"If you say so but thanks again for the help," Natsu said as he jumped out the window and beeline for the house on the edge of town.

 **/Magnolia Brandish's POV/**

When Brandish had first arrived in Fiore she was attacked within minutes by a group of Dark Mages who had been scoping out the town. Quickly disposing of them she quickly gained her bearings and realised Zeref had brought her exactly where she needed to be.

"His methods may be unusual but they are certainly effective this is the place Lord Zeref engrained into my mind. In fact this has to be more than a coincidence that he placed me here."

As she looked out over the town she could see the figure she was charged to observe and protect bolting towards her location at high speed. Quickly relocating she managed to get to a safe observing distance before sitting on a log.

"So that's him the son of Zeref, he's certainly got the Emperor's looks but why does his hair look like that? Wait I just realised what am I supposed to do while nothing's going on, this is going to be soooo lame!"

Brandish sighed as she continued to watch Natsu as he appeared to be just sitting around doing nothing like she was. Slowly but surely as the minutes ticked by she began to get frustrated, surely he wasn't just sitting around for no reason, could she endure this for what could potentially be years?"

"Zeref could have picked anyone and I get stuck with this job, I'm a teenager I should be out there fighting in his name and going for the glory not sitting around doing nothing! Leave the sitting around to someone like August that guy could outlast the land itself."

After sitting around for another few minutes finally someone else appeared and she began to pay attention again.

 **/Natsu's POV/**

After sitting around for what seemed like forever Gildarts finally turned up as he tossed a bag to Natsu.

"What's all this stuff," Natsu asked confused.

"Supplies, we're gonna need em right?"

"I've never needed these things before I'd usually just find and grill my dinner."

"Don't worry there'll be plenty of that too kid this stuff is the backup in case there isn't anything. Also there's other stuff in there that may be useful like some basic first aid stuff."

"Well as long as it's useful I don't mind carrying it all around, so was getting out of the guild tough?"

"Nah barely anyone noticed I left though by the time everyone realises we've gone off on a S+ Quest to find the First Master they'll be rioting for weeks, poor old man," Gildarts sighed.

"Ok so which way do we go," Natsu asked as Gildarts scratched his head.

"Well basically we're on foot all the way to the border, no lacrima trains run up that way. Before we go there we have to go back to Saiten on guild business."

"Guild business but what would you guys be doing getting involved with those guys?"

"Settle down kid we've gotta finish my job before we head off on a new one, that's what this lacrima here is for. See using this I can send a message back to the master and let him know I'm done so he can confirm it with the Council."

"Council," Natsu asked as he cocked his head.

Gildarts sighed, "I'll teach you about all this crap as we go ok kid oh and we'll probably be doing a lot of fighting in Saiten so just be prepared," Gildarts said as the two began walking.

"So what was your job anyway you only gave me a glance at that piece of paper?"

"Hmm oh well it's an S Class job, basically it's a request to clear out at least six Dark Guilds from the town. Now normally if a Dark Guild popped up regular mages with an S Class mage would turn up and deal with it or the Magic Council would send in the Rune Knights. With Saiten however there is an unknown amount of Dark Guilds that are operating within the city so no one really wants to get involved."

"So I'm guessing you picked it because you want a challenge right?"

"Well yes and no, gotta do your part to make Fiore a little safer you know but I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for a challenge. By the way we don't have to stop at six Dark Guilds we get paid for every Guild individually I'm just setting six as the minimum."

"Then why not wipe out the whole town then," Natsu asked as the man laughed.

"I like your style kid but if that was an option the Council would have done it ages ago. Problem is that there are certain guilds there that seem to disappear when trouble starts so they usually miss attacks like that and just spring back up in a week or two."

"What's up with all these Dark Guilds anyway, what are they after?"

"Well it really depends some worship the Black Wizard Zeref, some support the use of forbidden magic like necromancy and others just use the title of Dark Wizard to justify mass killings, slavery and other atrocities. To put it simply most Dark Wizards are the scum of human society."

"You said some what about the others?"

"Well there are some who are made Dark Wizards because they got on the Council's bad side, because they have nothing and see no alternative or are taken from their families as children and turned into one. You can usually tell the ones who don't want to be there from the ones that do but you can't show them any mercy or they could use it against you."

"Wow these Dark Guilds really sound like a problem, I'm surprised they can get by being so disorganized."

"Yeah you see up until recently that was the case but a few years back the three biggest Dark Guilds got together and created this thing called the Bharam Alliance. Basically the three top guilds control all these lesser guilds and use them to meet their own ends."

"Do you think one of the big three guilds could be in Saiten?"

"That's highly unlikely for two of them and impossible for the third. The Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart have other places they usually operate out of and only send one representative to Saiten if it's necessary. The third group though Tartaros are a guild of Demons, that lot hate humans and live in a floating cube only emerging to kill or kidnap in the name of their creator Zeref."

"Wow this country sounds like it's in a lot of trouble, if this alliance wanted to it sounds like they could just rampage across the land and be largely unopposed."

"Well they would get away with it for a time but then the Wizard Saints would step in and I doubt many of them would stand a chance if they all joined forces."

Natsu groaned as Gildarts continued to throw more and more information on him until he asked the inevitable question.

"Are we there yet?"

 **/Saiten/**

After spending most of the day walking the sun had finally set as the two waited patiently on the outskirts of town.

"Night is the best time to attack, they may be Dark Mages but even they let their guard down at night. So kid, are you ready?"

"So once the fighting starts am I free to take out anyone that even looks like they're gonna try and fight?"

"Yeah also because this is a chaotic job if you don't have a problem with killing then your free to do so, as it stands the Council would have executed them anyway so they don't really care what happens to them as long as we essentially cause a lot of damage."

"Alright then, so what are you gonna do?"

"Hmm well someone has to kick things off," Gildarts said as he raised his arm and opened his hand.

"Wait hold up a sec what are you-."

Within moments a large burst of magic began to tear up everything in its path turning it into little cubes, the attack began to quickly travel into the city and began slicing through buildings.

"Told you to be ready kid," Gildarts said with a mischievous grin as he began sprinting towards the town.

Natsu looked at the man in shock before a small grin appeared on his face. "Man that guy's pretty cool," he said as he began to sprint into the town.

When the two arrived there were mages everywhere and as soon as they spotted the two began to attack.

"Hey it's those bastards from yesterday!"

"You'll pay for messin up our town!"

Natsu and Gildarts split up and began to engage the mages.

"You'll regret coming back here you little brat!"

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Surrounding his arms in flame Natsu hit both the mage that threatened him and all the others surrounding him.

"Listen pal you've got no idea what you've gotten yourselves into," Natsu said as he made several copies of himself using Illusion magic.

As more Dark Mages arrived Natsu decided to fall back and made his way onto a main street as the Dark Mages began to charge up the road towards him.

"Fools, **Fire Dragon King's Roar!** " Releasing and enormous breath attack that was larger than the street the many mages that hadn't been able to dodge the attack in time began to cry out as Natsu dashed past them.

"You think your something special huh kid?"

"A few impressive attacks and he's got the sheep running scared, how pathetic!"

"You two sit back I'll have this brat broken in no time."

Many of the mages who didn't run quickly got out of the way as three Dark Mages made their way up the street.

"It's the Arden Squad," one of the mages cried out as he began to run only to be zapped by a bolt of blue lightning.

"Now now boys no one said you could all just leave, stay and enjoy the show," a woman with long green hair said.

"Rixley's right kids you all stay put so we can show you how a real Dark Mage does things," a large bulky man who had literally no hair whatsoever.

"That was quite an impressive attack you might be slightly better than these morons so I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Yano leader of the Arden Squad, the hot little number over there is Rixley and that guy's Dorn."

"Yano I thought we talked about you referring to me that way," Rixley said with a frown.

"Sorry sometimes I forget things I'm sure you can forgive me."

"Buy me a drink after and I'll think about it."

"Can you two stop foolin around the brat will start laughing at us," Dorn shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

"Of course Dorn my mistake, so kid who are you?"

"Natsu Vermillion and if you wanna throw down you'd better make it quick I don't have all night."

"Cocky little kid isn't he," Rixley said as Dorn began to laugh.

"Let's crack him open," the large man shouted as he took off from where he was standing tearing up the ground beneath him.

"Such a shame you won't get the first strike Dorn after all lightning can suddenly strike unexpectedly!"

As Dorn came closer and Natsu sensed the lightning bolt edging closer from the sky he dodged at the last moment as both attacks missed.

As Natsu dodged the attack Yano was behind him, " **Bio Barrage!** "

The man's fists were covered in a green and purple substance and Natsu knew instinctively to avoid being hit by them at all costs.

Quickly gaining some distance Rixley began to attack Natsu with a barrage of lightning bolts.

' _Well these guys aren't playing around,'_ Natsu thought as he began to engage Dorn again.

"Think you can handle my Enhancement magic kid!"

"Dunno you haven't really done anything impressive yet," Natsu said as Dorn scowled.

"My magic doesn't have any outward effects kid but I can enhance my own abilities, for example!" Dorn threw a punch at the ground which caused the ground to begin shaking violently, tearing up the ground all around the impact.

' _That could be dangerous if I get hit by it, still he shouldn't be too much of a problem by himself. Though I should really get rid of the poison guy first though argh too many decisions!'_

As Yano quickly took over from where Dorn left off Natsu began to get annoyed.

"What's the matter things getting a little too tense for you," Yano teased.

"That's it, **Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist!** " Punching Yano in the face and sending him flying through several buildings Natsu began to go on the counter offensive.

"The little bastard has some fight in him after all eh, looks like I don't have to hold back," Dorn said as he put his full power behind his punches.

Natsu who was beginning to get tired of the fight opted to settle things quickly. " **Fire Dragon's Talon!** "

Smacking Dorn across the face and sending him hurling into a nearby building he quickly followed up with another Iron Fist to the head rendering the man unconscious."

Dorn," Yano shouted as he emerged from the rubble.

"Oh you're still kicking huh, **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

Swiftly blasting Yano with a breath attack the man laid on the ground burning as Rixley stared at him in shock.

"What not gonna keep talking crap, not gonna avenge your little buddies?"

"I-I'm sorry please don't hu-."

Before Rixley managed to finish the sentence Natsu had punched her in the gut and sent her flying into the third story of a nearby building causing the roof to cave in on top of her.

"You Dark Mages aren't much," Natsu said as he dusted himself off. "You wouldn't have done the same for anyone else."

Taking off towards nearby explosions which he assumed were caused by Gildarts Natsu could only sigh. Fighting Dark Mages wasn't a fun task at all.

 **/Saiten Brandish's POV/**

Brandish stood at the end of a street full of bodies, her hands covered in blood and a small smile on her face.

' _This job isn't going to be so bad after all; Natsu sure knows how to party! Still I shouldn't lose track of him so I'd better get moving.'_

As she made her way through the chaotic city she caught a glimpse of the man Natsu was with and she was to say the very least impressed with his display of power.

Gildarts was fighting countless mages and easily overwhelming them as he send waves of Crash magic out shattering their weapons and attacks then easily dispatching them with regular attacks.

"Even with a guy like that around keeping the Dark Mages away from Natsu will only be a difficult task, then again I'm just grateful for some action," Brandish sighed as several Dark Mages began to surround her. "Well looks like I have more work to do."

 **/Natsu's POV/**

After fighting his way back to the Crash mage Natsu could only sigh. "Do you think we've done enough damage yet?"

Gildarts threw a mage at Natsu who punched him in the back sending him flying into another group of enemies as he began to speak. "Heard you took out a few of the tougher ones nice job but yeah we can leave anytime you're ready!"

"Yeah this is starting to get old real quick," Natsu sighed as Gildarts nodded.

"Well then let's get going!"

After an hour of fighting the two finally managed to lose the rest of their pursuers as they left Saiten behind.

"Gotta say Natsu you didn't do half bad back there, you kept your head and did more than just hold your own."

"Well you tore things up pretty good yourself, so where to now?"

"Well first I need to let the master know we completed the job then we keep heading North, hopefully we can make it to the border within a few days."

Natsu sighed as he began to stretch, "well let's get this over with then."

Gildarts nodded as he pulled out the lacrima crystal from his pocket; tossing it into the air he put some magic in it. "Now it should make its way to the old man within the day, so you ready to head out?"

Natsu nodded as the two began to make their way towards the border.

 **/Several Days Later/**

"It's been raining nonstop are you kidding me," Natsu sighed.

"It's only gonna get worse from here kid, the higher we go the crazier the weather gets. By the way we managed to get across Fiore rather quickly but Raaesh is almost 10x the size of Fiore, the only reason it's like that is because no one in their right mind would want to live in the region so no other countries really want anything to do with the area."

"Well the old man said we'd be gone for a long time so I guess that makes sense still I hope it doesn't just rain all the time."

"You think this is bad the last time I was here it went from thunderstorms to blizzards, was sick for over a week after that."

"Well that sounds like fun though I've never been sick so it'd be interesting either way. How long until we're across the border?"

"Can't you see we're already halfway across, see the gap in the rain up ahead?"

Natsu looked ahead and noticed that there was a gap of 10 metres that was completely dry.

"Care to explain how that works," Natsu asked as Gildarts began to laugh.

"As if I have any idea what the hell's going on up there in the clouds, my guess is this is the result of magic that either backfired or all this strange weather is the result of some ancient battle that caused damage to the balance of nature around here. I mean really your guess could be as good as mine."

"Well if you can't explain that then explain this to me, when we enter Raaesh and the weather starts going as crazy as you say what are we supposed to do to prevent us dying? I mean snow and rain isn't so bad but when it intensifies into blizzards and thunderstorms what then?"

"Well if you don't know what to do under the circumstances then I'll just have to show ya. For now though we stop here in the gap and rest since it's probably the only reprieve we'll get for a while, make us a fire kid."

"Well you got anything like wood on you to sustain it or are you just expecting me to stand there and sustain the thing?"

"Of course I don't have anything why would I you're the fire expert here!"

The two began to butt heads before bursting out laughing. "You know you're pretty cool, for an old geezer."

"Yeah and you aren't that bad for a little brat, and just so you know I'm not that old yet."

The two laughed as Natsu generated a small fire near the two. "It won't last long so you'd better make the most of it," Natsu said as he began to sniff the air.

"What's up kid," Gildarts asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I can smell someone, its faint but I can smell them, is it usual for people to cross the Raaesh border?"

"Definitely not, you've got a pretty good nose there Natsu. You got any idea where they are?"

"Hmm I'd say they are over that way, should we check it out?"

Gildarts nodded as the two began to make their way in the direction Natsu pointed.

 **/Brandish's POV/**

"This is absolutely ridiculous, it's been days how the hell can these two stand this weather its god damn freezing," Brandish said as she shivered.

After following Natsu for days Brandish had come to the conclusion that he was utterly mad, surviving such a harsh climate would be a task no one would willingly undertake.

As she went to look over at the pair her vision began to grow hazy and she stumbled back slightly.

"Wha- I don't understand why I feel-." Brandish collapsed in the dirt as her vision faded to black.

"Well it seems to be this girl's lucky day huh Natsu," Gildarts said as the two arrived to find her unconscious body several minutes later.

"I wonder how long she's been here for, she's still breathing but she looks really pale."

"Come on let's get her to that dry zone over there," Gildarts said as he picked her up and the two made their way back to the fireball Natsu had made earlier.

"What do we do now," Natsu asked as they set her down next to the fire.

"Well she looks sick so the best thing we can do is look after her until she wakes up I guess."

"Yeah it's not like we can just leave her she looks as young as me there's no way she'd survive on her own."

"Well we won't know anything until she wakes up so for now let's just try to get some rest, we'll take it in turns to keep watch and look after the girl."

Natsu nodded as he laid back and closed his eyes, "wake me when it's time to switch."

Unbeknownst to the two Brandish had somewhat regained consciousness when Gildarts picked her up earlier and was feigning her supposed unconsciousness.

' _Well this is bad I wasn't supposed to come into contact with Natsu, not even a week into the assignment and I've already screwed up this bad! Then again Lord Zeref never specified what to do if a situation like this occurred so maybe I could use this to my advantage, tomorrow I could speak to them and try to join whatever little adventure they are on so that it makes my job much easier. Being closer or even friends with Natsu could make things much easier for me in the long run.'_

Eventually Brandish slowly drifted off to sleep as she thought of excuses to tell the two as to why she was there.

 **/Natsu's POV/**

' _Such a gloomy place,'_ Natsu thought as he gazed out into the distance. The storm surrounding the area not ceasing in the slightest, the occasional strike of lightning being the only form of entertainment.

Looking down at the mystery woman Natsu slightly raised the temperature of the flame he'd placed next to her as she began to sigh.

"So you were cold huh, not a very smart thing running around in this mess on your own now was it?"

Noticing the slight change in her breathing he smiled slightly as she sighed again.

"How long did you know I was awake?"

"Hmm well when I first placed the flame near you your breathing changed so I had my suspicions. So care to tell me how you ended up face down in the mud?"

The woman sighed as she opened her eyes and sat up to face Natsu. "Argh my head's killing me."

"Yeah you're pretty sick so we've been looking after you," Natsu replied as she nodded slowly.

"Well to answer your question it was more out of desperation see I'm a mage and a pretty good one at that. I was there in Saiten when you and your friend over there charged in and tore the place up."

"Why were you there, you aren't one of those Dark Mages are you?"

"No actually it's quite the opposite, see I was travelling and as I slept I was jumped by one of the Dark Guilds and taken prisoner. To be honest if they hadn't kept me secured behind magic seals I would have broken my way out."

"Sounds like you had it pretty rough back there but why'd you follow us?"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really know myself, did I follow because I wanted to thank you or because I wanted to join you I'm not too sure."

"Join us," Natsu said as he raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to join us you don't know where we're going or even who we are?"

"You've got a point but my gut tells me that you two are good people and my guts never usually wrong on these things."

"Heh that makes two of us I've learnt to rely on my gut instincts and they haven't served me wrong yet."

"So can I come with the two of you wherever that may be?"

Natsu looked at the woman closely before sighing. "Well I don't see why not but you should run it by him, by the way what's your name?"

"Oh sorry I forgot its Brandish," she said as Natsu nodded.

"I'm Natsu and he's," Natsu said as he threw a nearby rock at the man opposite him.

"Ow what the hell was that for!"

"Gildarts," Natsu said as the Crash mage looked over at Brandish.

"Oh you're awake now I get it, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok thanks," Brandish said as Natsu spoke up.

"Oi Gildarts she wants to come with us what do you think?"

"Really why's that," he asked with an amused look.

"Her gut sais we're good people, I'm fine with it if you are?"

Gildarts looked at Brandish as she shifted slightly, "what's your name kid?"

"My name is Brandish nice to meet you," she said as Gildarts nodded.

"You can come if you want but let me ask you this, can you fight? Well I guess the better question is, are you a mage?"

"I can show you, pass me that rock," she said as Gildarts tossed her the small rock. Placing the rock on the ground in front of her she placed her hand in front of it, **Command T: Expansion!** "

The rock began to grow in size until it was as big as a boulder leaving both Natsu and Gildarts impressed.

"So I'm guessing that you can reduce the size of objects too," Gildarts said as Brandish smiled.

"Not just objects I can manipulate the size of any and all matter in the world, well at least everything I've come across so far. I can even manipulate the size of myself or even the two of you though I'm still working on other people so don't ask me to do it anytime soon."

"Wait so if I did a ranged attack you could expand the size of it," Natsu asked as she nodded.

"If it physically exists then I should be able to expand or contract it."

"Wow that's quite the ability you could become a powerful mage someday," Gildarts said.

' _If only they knew what I was capable of,'_ she thought. "It's not the most impressive thing around I'm sure there are plenty of better mages around."

"Well regardless if you want to join our little expedition then that's fine by me so welcome aboard, now who's keen for more travelling?"

Brandish and Natsu looked at Gildarts who had a smug grin on his face, "wait are you sure that's a good idea Gildarts," Natsu said as he nodded.

"Yeah I'm all rested and you two had your sleep so we should be right to move out, what you two weren't hoping for the rain to stop were you?"

The two teens looked at each other and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

 **And that is Chapter 2 hopefully you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
